Lucky Hamato-A TMNT FanFiction
by AwesomeSauce1331
Summary: 14 years before the turtles went to the surface, Splinter found a baby girl abandoned in the sewers and trained her to be a kunoichi. Growing up with a secret mutant family is tough enough. Now add her best friend April. No way this could go wrong. What could go wrong when you're a mastered ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mutation Day

Walking through New York City, fourteen year old Lucky Hamato bounced down the streets, a fifteen year old redhead finishing a survey for school.

"Your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Skateboarding."

"Really? I never see you."

"I usually skate with my brothers."

"Ah, the mysterious older brothers. That explains a lot."

"What do you mean April?"

"Well, you put pass for favorite clothing store, a lot of these answers match up with other boys who took the survey, and I never met a girl who wears hand-me-down boy clothes." Lucky tugged at her plaid button up shirt, three sizes too big.

"April, sometimes there's more to someone then what you see, or what a survey tells you." She waved a black and white fan in front of her face. April laughed.

"Thanks for your help Lucky! See you tomorrow!" The two girls went their separate ways, and when April O'Neil was far enough away, Lucky moved a sewer cap and jumped down inside, her skateboard waiting for her. She tied a black mask around her head, one similar to her brothers, and started to shred pipe.

Lucky skated down to the lair, thinking about her 'brothers'. It's been fourteen years since Master Splinter found her abandoned in the sewers, only months old.

Michelangelo was the one who named her. Leonardo helped teach her the basics of fighting. Raphael taught her trash talk and how to take care of pets, like Spike. Donatello taught her all she needed to know for school. And Sensei was the best father ever. What other father teaches his daughter Ninjutsu and gives her a weapon? Sure, her fan didn't look like much, but if she wanted she could do real damage with it. Today was a real special day for her family, and she had something real special for them in a bag.

After all, it was mutation day. And what was mutation day without a cake?

She managed to sneak the cake in the fridge while the others were practicing. She tossed her school bag down and went to join them.

"Lucky!" Leo stopped fighting to greet her.

"Hey Lady Luck." Raph stood in mid attack, not wanting to miss a chance to tease his little sister or hit his brother.

"How was school Lucky?" Donnie always seemed more concerned about Lucky's school progress than Lucky was, probably because he was.

"Hey sis, how's it hanging?" Mikey smiled up at her, unconcerned about losing since he had Luck to back him up.

"Leo! Hey, Raphie. Good,Teacher Don. Same as always, bro." She bowed respectfully to Splinter. He looked at her with pride. She wasn't exactly Miwa's replacement, but possibly an adopted sister that his beloved Tang Shen would have agreed to. That was his thinking, fourteen long years ago. Now that little baby had grown to be a special part of his life, just like his sons.

"Lucky." He said happily to his blonde human daughter. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, like the sky attached itself to her.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Which of your brothers would you like to spar with after this exercise?"

"The one who wins, and by the look of things it'll either be Raphael or Leonardo."

"I see. Would you not rather spare against Michelangelo or Donatello?" They had this conversation all the time and she would somehow always end up agreeing to fighting Mikey or Donnie.

"Sensei, I can handle myself against both Donnie and Mikey at the same time. I think it's time I try my luck against either Raphael or Leonardo." Splinter thought about this as they watched Raph take down Leo.

"Perhaps… You are right, my daughter. Raphael! Now you must try your best against Lucky."

"Seriously Sensei? Alright Luckily, just don't cry when you lose." Raph flailed his Sais, while Lucky waved her Tessen tauntingly at him. This was what they were both best at: Hand-to-hand combat.

"Hajime, begin!" Raph wasted no time to attack. Lucky blocked, flipped over him, and tripped him. He got back up, trying to hit her again and again, but she evaded, truly mastered as a kunoichi. She used Raph's strength against him, saving her own strength for real attacks, not rage attacks. Finally, Raph tired himself out and fell on the floor. Lucky laughed, getting high fives from everyone.

"Our little sister just kicked Raph's shell!" Mikey yelled in victory.

"Huh? What?" Raph rolled over, half awake, but still dazed.

"Yes. It seems I underestimated your training, Lucky." Splinter said as he walked over to her, holding something behind his back. "I think it's time we make it official." He handed her a Tanto. "Now it's official. You're a kunoichi, and I expect you to use your knowledge wisely, my daughter."

"I will, father." Lucky said. She looked at her Tanto, happy as could be. "So now I'm in the same league as my brothers?"

"Ninjutsu is not a contest, Lucky. However, you have Raphael's strength, Leonardo's determination, Donatello's thirst of knowledge, and Michelangelo's… enthusiasm. You are part of them. It's what makes us all all family, and you five all possess unique traits that make you siblings. That's enough training today. Hajime!"

"Hai Sensei!" The five said in unison. They smiled at each other. They weren't ashamed that they were always called family. Human, mutant turtles, half man half rat, it didn't matter. They were brothers and sister and Sensei. And not one of them would change a thing. Well, maybe Splinter would change his own past if he could, and Mikey would just to fit in and Donnie so he could go to school, but other then that, not a thing.

Lucky didn't know life any differently than this. She just knew to keep her family as secret as possible and tell her brothers what it was like above the sewers.

Later, when Mikey prepared them all algae and worms for dinner, they celebrated the Turtles and Splinter's Mutation day. Lucky and everyone else knew the story by heart, but Mikey wanted to hear it again. So Splinter told it again as they ate the cake Lucky brought home. And like every year, Leo asked if they were old enough to go to the surface. Lucky reassured them constantly they weren't missing much. But they wanted to see themselves. Splinter reluctantly agreed. Lucky even talked her way into going with them. 'To keep them out of trouble' she put it. They promised there would be no trouble. But she knew her brothers. Even if they didn't want trouble, they would find it. Raph especially. Mikey by accident, probably trying to make a friend. But as she dressed in her black and green kunoichi outfit and made sure her Tanto was belted on right and her tessen was hidden from view, she never imagined what kind of trouble they were getting into. She only thought "I look so awesome. I wish April was here to take a picture." Too bad April was out with her dad tonight and couldn't know her family consisted of mutants anyway. That was the only downside she saw with her life. Other then that she was certain she was living a dream and truly felt 'Lucky'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Surface

Lucky was suppose to lead the way to the surface. Normally it only took her five or six minutes to get to the surface alone. But tonight, it felt like forever just to get out the lair! Mikey forgot his nunchucks, then Raph needed to check on Spike. Then Donnie remembered an experiment in his lab he forgot to turn off. Lucky waited at the entrance of the lair with Leo.

"What? You didn't forget anything?" Leo laughed.

"I was watching Space Heroes all day. Besides, great leaders are always ready!"

"I was born ready, so I'm a better leader." Lucky stuck her tongue out.

"You two having this discussion again?" Raph stood there twirling his Sais. He rolled his eyes at the two. "If anyone should be leader, I should." Lucky glared at him.

"But I kicked your shell to outer space!"

"So? I went easy on you."

"You never go easy, Raph. You even told me that you weren't going to go easy on me."

"I lied." Lucky crossed her arms.

"What makes me different than Leo, Donnie, and Mikey?" Leo laughed and dodged a ninja star Raph threw at him.

"You're my little sister! Why would I fight you like I fight them?"

"Because girls mature faster than boys. Also, you lost."

"Yeah, well… Good point." He muttered.

"I found my nunchucks!" Mikey ran into Raph, nunchucks ablaze. "Where's Donni?"

"I'm right here. Let's go." Just as they were about to finally head out, Master Splinter stopped them.

"My sons!"

"Hai Sensei!"

"You are about to encounter a new and strange world. Remember: Don't talk to strangers!"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Everyone is a stranger!"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Go before you leave! The bathrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei!"

"Alright. Go on. And remember to look both ways before crossing the street-!" Splinter continued yelling advice as the five Ninjas exited the lair. Lucky opened up the sewer cap to a back alley she always preferred to call the 'front door'. Once she jumped out, her brothers followed to the surface.

"Welcome to the Surface boys." Lucky said as the Turtles looked around in amazement.

"It's beautiful…" Mikey said as he took everything in. Lucky looked at the hobo sleeping in the corner, the rustle of newspaper, and the lights of the city. New York at night was creepy to her. But her brothers saw new adventures everywhere. Leo was so excited, running around corners and looking for adventures. Raph looked bored, but Lucky made jokes about the surface world and he smiled a bit. He was actually hoping for action, although Splinter told them not to. Donnie was hypnotized by computer equipment. Then Lucky almost got run over by a pizza guy. Raph scared him off and Leo helped Lucky up. Then they went to higher ground; the rooftops. Mikey brought a pizza box with him. Lucky watched the four of them study the cover before she opened it.

"It's food. Pepperoni pizza. I'll even take the first bite to show you it tastes good." Suddenly they all made a mad grab for the pizza.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Mikey shouted.

The five Ninjas raced on the rooftops. Lucky never realized how fast she could really move before now, jumping and flipping over the gaps on rooftops with her brothers.

"We should probably head back." Leo suddenly announced when they stopped to take a break.

"Why?" Four whines answered him sadly.

"Lucky has school tomorrow, and Sensei is probably worried about us."

"Look!" Donnie said suddenly, pointing down to the street. The others looked with him and Lucky had to stop herself from waving.

"That's my friend April O'Neil!"

"April. What a pretty name. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw. That's not my sister." Then Mikey started in.

"Donnie's got a girlfriend."

"Maybe I can introduce you guys to her." Leo and Raph sighed. Rarely did they agree on things, but Lucky seemed to push that rare into constant agreement.

"Lucky, you know why we can't do that." They said together.

"I told her I had brothers. It was a vague description, but she said she would like to meet you."

"They're in trouble!" Donnie shouted. Before she knew what was happening, Lucky was fighting a man with her new Tanto. She knocked him on the ground and walked over to April.

"You ok April?"

"How do you know my name?" Putting her Tanto away, she took out her Tessen and waved it in front of her face.

"I told you there was more to a person then what a survey tells you."

"Lucky?"

"The person known as Lucky will get in the vehicle known as a van or die." Lucky saw the man had a gun and tried to cut his hand, only to see metal underneath what was suppose to pass for flesh.

"They're robots! Bros! Help!" She got pushed into the van with the O'Neil's and was heading on her way to some unknown place with three out of four of her brothers racing after her. Mikey was busy fighting a brain thingy. April kept staring at her, unable to understand why she was dressed up as a ninja. Halloween wasn't until October.

"Whats going on Lucky?!"

"Well, those were my brothers, today was their birthday, and-"

"I thought today was your birthday?"

"As far as I know, yeah, it's my birthday too. See, I was found in the sewers fourteen years ago by Splin,… I mean my father."

"Another lizard?"

"Turtles, April. My brothers are mutantt turtles. My father is a mutation of part rat, part human. Also, he trained me and my brothers to be Ninjas."

"Why are you just telling me this now?"

"Would you believe me before this?"

"Ok, I see your point. So you live in the sewers?"

"It's a lot cleaner than you would think. But I think I said enough about my home." Mr. O'Neil was looking at her strangely. April noticed this and glared at her dad.

"Can you get us out of here?" Lucky had already looked over the door lock several times.

"Locks are usually Donatello's thing, but I could try Raphael's way of lock opening." She stabbed it with her Tanto, but it only put a dent in it. "Sewer Apples. It looks like it only opens from the outside."

"So that means?"

"We have to wait to be rescued."

"But no one knows we were kidnapped."

"My brothers do." April and Mr. O'Neil exchanged looks. Lucky noticed right away.

"I did mention the five of us where Ninjas, right? Donatello will most likely run the plates and track us down. Then it's only a matter of time."

Suddenly the doors opened.

"The ones known as April O'Neil, Kirby O'Neil, and Lucky, will follow Kraang to the facility known as the Prison Cell Facility."

Just a matter of time, Lucky Hamato. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey will find me. After all, we are family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: NYC Conversations

In the lair, the turtles explained everything that happened on the surface.

"We're sorry Master Splinter. They took Lucky! We have to go back and save her and her friend." Leo told him. Splinter looked shaken. He had Lucky go up to the surface for years and feared for her safety, but didn't think she would get in trouble tonight. If anything, he worried the most for Raphael! If there was any sort of trouble, Lucky, Leonardo or Raphael would break it up. But not this sort of trouble.

"Maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped if someone wasn't making goo-goo eyes at her friend." Raph said, glaring towards Donnie.

"I was _not_ , Raph. I was trying to save her." Donnie replied angrily. He had tried saving them both and wasn't going to be blamed for this.

"Calm down you two. Sensei, what should we do? We never even scratched them." Leo hoped for some advice, but Mikey was still hysterical over something that they didn't believe happened.

"Because they were ALIEN ROBOTS! WITH BRAINS IN THEIR CHEST THAT HAVE TEETH!"

"Give it a rest Mikey."

"Yeah, we have actual trouble if you didn't notice."

"If Lucky was here she would care!" He was right. Lucky would care. But she wasn't there.

"Lucky isn't here and neither is her friend. They're both in trouble and we're the only Ninjas to save them. Sensei, I understand that-"

"No, Donatello. You must save your sister at all costs. But you need a leader before you go out their again."

"I want to be leader!"

"I should be leader! I'm stronger than all of you."

"I'm the smartest. I should be leader."

"WAAAIIIT!" There was a pause as they waited to hear what Mikey had to say. "What about Lucky? She should be here if we're going to decide who's leader. Isn't this something she always wanted?"

"But she isn't here."

"Then I should be leader. I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be cool."

"I shall need to meditate on this." They waited not even a whole minute. "Leonardo is leader. Now go save your sister."

As they got ready, Lucky and April where having a conversation themselves.

"So you and your brothers go around the city every night and no one has ever spotted you?"

"Honestly, tonight was their first time out of the sewers. And you're looking at my outfit weirdly."

"I'm just used to you in baggy old clothes. You look so different. Like I never met you before."

"You met me April. You just never met the ninja in me. Also, I lied on my survey."

"What about?"

"Skateboarding. Ninjutsu is my favorite hobby."

"On the bright side, I can at least say I've seen you do that once."

"Could you keep this a secret?"

"Why do you wanna keep something awesome like this a secret?"

"Just trust me April. Ninjas live in the shadows. And no one is supposed to spot a shadow. At least that's what Sensei says. I don't really get it." April laughed. Lucky always could do that, no matter the situation or the person.

"Well, I guess I can keep this a secret. But you have to tell me: Where did you get that outfit? It looks almost like your fan!"

"I made it. Donnie let me use his computer to print out some pictures of traditional Kunoichi outfits, and then the only problem was getting the black and green material. Luckily I was able to buy some with spare change that fell through the sewer grates. Then I made the dress part, added these black sleeves with the green fishnet sleeves over them, then added the black pants and my boots. Oh, and Sensei gave me the mask."

"Sounds… Simple enough. By the way, where exactly do you get your clothes?" Lucky looked away before answering.

"Most of the time from goodwill and occasionally from lost and found boxes."

"You could have told me that. I can get you new clothes. Right dad?" Mr. O'Neil had been silent this whole time, but nodded with a small smile towards Lucky.

"Thank you." Lucky smiled back. "First we got to get out of here though." April smiled again.

"What's your plan Lucky?" They whispered in hushed tones, then made a plan together, Mr. O'Neil shaking his head the whole time.

 _"Oh, the pain!"_

The Kraang looked on their monitors to see April on the floor clutching her stomach. Mr. O'Neil was looking concern.

And someone was missing.

The sent a few Kraangs to look around the area and check on April O'Neil. They opened the door just to be stabbed one by one by a ninja who hid herself on the ceiling.

"Lucky! We didn't agree to murder!" Mr. O'Neil shouted.

"It's ok dad. Look, Lucky was right, they really were robots."

Suddenly a Kraang appeared from out of nowhere and pushed Lucky back in the cell. Even with ninja reflexes, Lucky wasn't able to get out of the cell in time.

"Well, I guess it's back to plan T?" Lucky said lightheartedly.

"Wait for your brothers?"

"Yeah. That's plan T."

 _Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, where are you!?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rescue Time

They had a van, they had a plan, they had a mission: Save Lucky at all costs. Leo felt bad that Lucky missed out on being able to ask to be leader, but he was going to prove he was the best leader ever by busting her out of that prison along with her friend and her friend's father. Raph ignored his ever order so far and Mikey was being… well, Mikey, but Donnie at least helped with making the van drive on its own, and made them hand claws that could let them climb up the walls were Lucky and the other people were being held captive.

They finally made it inside when they got caught by- ALIEN ROBOTS?!

"Alien Robots, now where did I hear that before?" Mikey said angrily.

"Mikey-"

"Oh yeah, I've been saying that FOR THE LAST HOUR!"

In the cell she and April where in, Lucky stood up. April looked at her curiously.

"What is it Lucky?"

"I thought I heard Mikey."

"I didn't hear anything but the vents."

"I wasn't meditating for nothing, April. I think my brothers are here!" April just stared.

"How are you so sure?" Lucky gave her question some thought.

"I guess it's a family bond or something. Hey, you hear that? It sounds like-"

"Lasers!"

"Not just lasers, there's..."

"Booyakasha!"

"Careful, Mikey!"

"Watch out, Leo!"

"My brothers! They found us! I told you they would!"

Suddenly Donnie's face was looking into the cell.

"LUCKY! And you must be the O'Neils. Nice to, um… Nice to meet you officially. I'm Donatello, by the way, and I'll have you three out of there in no time."

"So you must be the techy brother Lucky is always complaining about." April said with a sly smile towards Lucky. Lucky rolled her eyes.

"She wouldn't have to complain if she did her homework." Donnie muttered as he hooked up his lock decoder. Suddenly Lucky gasped.

"Six o'clock, D!" Donnie flipped his bo staff from the ground into a Kraangs robotic face in a swift movement. "Great hit. Now get us out of here?"

"A please would be nice, but this is you Lucky, so I'm on it." Lucky shook her head to Donnie's comment, but April was both curious and confused.

"What do you mean? Lucky's one of the nicest people I know!"

"Yes, I never said… I only mean she… well, I, um…" Lucky tried her hardest not to laugh. She never saw Donnie so flustered while talking. But he obviously had a crush on April and was nervous talking to her.

"What he means is that I'm nice to other people and our Sensei, but since he is my brother, I'm not as nice to him or the other three. It's a complicated brothers/sister thing." Donnie nodded, glancing gratefully at Lucky. April seemed to understand, or at least acted like it.

"I guess that makes sense. Can you hurry this up please?"

"I'm going as fast as I can. I promise you'll be out in a jiffy." Suddenly the other door opened.

"Wrong door Donnie."

"That… wasn't me." Suddenly a Kraang appeared.

"The humans known as April O'Neil, Kirby O'Neil, and Lucky will follow Kraang to what is known as a helicopter."

"The Kraang known as Kraang will meet the fury known as my Tanto." With a quick slice, the robotic head fell off the body and landed on the ground. "And the name is Lucky Hamato!" She shouted with a kick at the head.

"Um, are you sure that was a good idea Lucky?" April asked with skepticism.

"Sure I'm sure. I just need to hold off these Kraang bots until Donnie opens up the other door. Which will happen…?"

"We may have a problem. There's a code I've never even seen before, let alone hack. Can the door be opened from inside at all?"

"Already tried, and do you really think we'd still be in here if it could be?"

"Good point. Hey! Behind you!" Too little too late, Donnie watched his little sister get blasted in the back. April screamed. A Kraang started dragging her out of the cell and gestured for the O'Neil's to follow.

"Lucky!" Raph threw Donnie's equipment to the ground and stabbed the lock. The door opened and the brothers could just make out Lucky being dragged behind the O'Neil's by a Kraang as a whole army of Kraang attacked them.

Next thing Lucky knew, she was tied up by April's feet in a helicopter. April was shouting and kicking her in the ribs in her fight to get out. Lucky wanted to shout at her to stop, but April was also kicking her Tanto loose.

"Don't worry!" Yelled a familiar voice. "I'll save you! Hey, watch it! Like this was easy before!" DONNIE!

Very carefully, Lucky cut the ropes holding her with her Tanto. Then she hurried to cut April free. Suddenly the helicopter turned sideways to shake off Donatello. April and Lucky, no longer tied up, tumbled out of the helicopter, April into Donnie's arms, Lucky grabbing on by the shell.

"Nice catch bro!"

"How many times do I have to ask for you to stop talking like Mikey!?"

"Seriously?! You choose now to lecture me about how I talk!? WE ARE FALLING GENIUS!"

"HOLD ON!" Donnie shouted. Holding both April and Lucky close to his chest, he rolled on the roof and landed on the ground, all three of them unharmed.

"Dad…" April looked at the helicopter speeding away.

"April, I'm sor-"

"Over here, Stinkweed!" Lucky looked to see Mikey, Leo, and Raph making fun of what looked like a giant weed.

"Just great. It's one problem after another! What are you looking at Donnie?"

"Those power lines. See where the guys are standing. They're either up to something stupid or… something brilliant!"

"Like wha- oh I see. Shellshocked." April looked at them as they started laughing.

"What do you mean 'shellshocked'?" She asked.

"I use the word loosely, but it basically means he's going to lose. In this case, actual ShellShock."

"What is it?" April asked again, her heartbeat almost audible.

"A mutant," Donnie explained. "His name was Snake, but some mutagen spilt on him when we were causing a distraction to get in." Lucky sighed, and knowing what that sigh meant, Donnie waited for her question.

"And what does Mikey call him?"

"Snakeweed." Lucky fake coughed her opinion of Mikey's new name for Snake in her hand.

"Lame! Cough cough. Lamest name ever! Cough." Suddenly April saw what Lucky meant by Shellshocked as Snakeweed plunged into the power box and electrocuted himself.

"YOU JUST GOT SHELLSHOCKED, TURTLE-STYLE!" Lucky shouted. The three turtles below looked up at her in shock and jumped up to join them.

"Lucky!"

"We got our sister back! Who the Ninja?!"

"Took you long enough, Donnie. Thought we'd never get you back Luck!"

April looked at Lucky, then where the helicopter disappeared, and finally started to inch away.

"Ok, time for formal introductions," Lucky said happily. "You already met Donatello, the smarty malarkey one, this is Leonardo, the 'fearless leader'." The two girls laughed. They both knew how Lucky like to lead. Leo looked at his brothers, all three of which were pretending to be busy talking. "This is Michelangelo, one of a kind." Mikey smiled and laughed. "And of course, the unforgettable Raphael." Raph waved at her, even gave a small smile for Lucky. This was her best friend.

"So these are your famous brothers." April said, genuinely sincere.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you finally got to meet them!"

"Thank you. All of you. I don't know where those aliens took my dad, but somehow, I'll find out."

"And we'll help." Donnie said.

"We will?" Raph said, causing Lucky to elbow him in the chest.

"Is there anything else you need?" Donnie asked.

"I just need to get to my aunt's apartment on thirty-second street. I'll just tell her my dad was kidnapped. Thank you though."

"What about the police?" Leo asked.

"Funny thing. When you tell people you were kidnapped by robotic aliens, they don't tend to believe you." Lucky and April said at the same time.

"I promise April," Donnie said. "We'll get your dad back."

"I'll walk you back to your aunt's." Lucky offered. April shook her head. But when April looked out her window, there stood Lucky and her brothers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't save your father. We will help you find him."

"I don't even understand why they kidnapped us."

"It was probably a freak thing. See you in school?"

"See you in school, Lucky-Ninja." The two girls laughed at the silly new nickname. Mikey decided human girls laughed a lot.

"April?" Donnie said shyly. "We will find your father. I promise." April smiled at him and waved at the five Ninjas as the disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Foot Kunoichi

The next few weeks where the strangest Lucky had ever gone through. Splinter was happy to see Lucky back safe, and was ok with April coming down to the lair now that she knew Lucky's secret. Donnie was acting like an idiot whenever she was over though, which was a lot.

Lucky was mad Leo was the leader, so Splinter told her she could be the co-leader whenever she joined her brothers for patrol, which he and Donnie didn't want to interfere with school, so only weekends. She didn't see how that was fair, but she took it.

She also liked to roam by herself. Show some scum who really was the boss of NYC.

And speaking of scum, they learned the Foot Clan, led by the Shredder, who had almost killed Splinter but instead killed Splinter's wife and daughter, was in New York.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out alone?" April asked her once while walking to the sewer cap that led to the lair.

"If you don't know what your doing, maybe not. But you keep forgetting I've been training Ninjutsu my whole life. I can take down my brothers. I'm the best Kunoichi I know."

"How many other Kunoichi's do you know?"

"Well… if I meet one I'll let you know."

That very night, while her brothers patrolled a new side of town where some Kraang were hiding, Lucky stayed in her usual area because it was 'too dangerous'. Standing on a ledge, she heard a voice behind her.

"Nice Tanto, Kunoichi Wannabe." Looking behind her, Lucky saw a girl almost completely covered in metal, a Tanto at her side. Her sneer was something Lucky knew was meant to intimidate her as she took her time putting her mask on. Her eyes looked very familiar. But then it sunk in what that girl just called her.

"I'm no wannabe. Most people wannabe me." Lucky flashed a smile Mikey would call 'the Devil's smile' when Lucky got a better look at the girl's Tanto. The sign on the handle suddenly told her who she was working for. "A foot clan kunoichi? I thought you were all guys."

"How do you know the name of the foot clan?"

"My adopted father knew a guy."

"Adopt-So you're the person causing us trouble?"

"What do you mean by trouble?"

"I think you know." The girl drew her Tanto. Lucky did the same.

"I don't. Geez, no one tells me anything."

"So there are others like you?"

"Like me?" Lucky laughed. "I'm one of a kind, um…"

"What?" The girl asked as she ferociously lunged at her. Lucky blocked her. This girl was good. Leo level good. But she had recently taken him down too. This should be a cakewalk.

"Well the insult isn't really complete unless I use an insulting nickname, and I don't even know your real name, Foot Princess." She lunged again, but this time Lucky jumped up then kicked her in the shoulders.

"My name is Karai, and don't ever call me that again, you… you…Who are you?!"

"I'm Lucky."

"I meant your name!" Lucky stared at her. Thinking fast, she decided to lie. It wasn't like she really had a name, anyway.

"My name is-" before she could finish her sentence, a voice called out.

"Lucky! There you are!" What was Raph doing here? "Leo sent me to find you. Why do you have your Tanto out? And what's that on it?" Lucky took the note and shoved it in her pocket.

"Someone from the foot was here."

"Good thing I came around, huh?"

"I had things under control."

"Suuure you did. Come on Lady Luck. Mikey left us, so Leo told me to find you."

"I told you guys I would make a better lookout."

"I know, you know, and I bet 20 pizzas Leo knows too. But he's our 'all knowing' leader."

"Co-leader." Lucky reminded him. "And Lameonardo knows less above the sewers then I do." Suddenly a burst of rage went through her. "I should be leader and Splinter knows it!"

"Woah! Where'd this come from?" Lucky and Raph just stared at each other. Usually it was her calming him down from his 'temper-tantrums'.

"I don't know. I'm just tired of being in his majesty's shadow." Lucky signaled behind her. Raph laughed, but understood.

"Come on, Lucky. We all get tired of him, but why don't you just cool down by kicking some robotic butt with us."

"And who's going to be stuck with lookout duty?"

"You're co-leader. You tell me." Slowly, a dangerous smile spread on her face.

"Leo. Let's go."

The next day, Lucky told April everything between her and Karai. She even showed her the note, written in Japanese:

'Alright Lucky, you seem a tough Kunoichi so I'll make you a deal: I won't kill you if you lay off the foot. That includes my father: The Shredder. We have a vendetta with the man who killed my mother:Hamato Yoshi. You should know how it feels to have a broken family.'

April's first reaction was that Lucky could read, and translate, Japanese.

"That's what you're impressed about?"

"Well, yeah. I can't do it. It isn't the most common thing in New York."

"In my defense, I had a great teacher, and he was taught by Splinter."

"Can you teach me?" Lucky was in shock.

"Teach you? You know, Donnie would do a much better job."

"I know, but I feel like he has this obsession with me."

"It's his first crush April. And when Donnie gets his mind stuck on someone, he'll go all out. Once I broke my leg and he automated the lair so I never needed to get up. Everything and everyone where at my beck and call."

"So go big or go home?" Lucky laughed.

"More like go big or go bigger."

The two of them walked to the lair, Lucky's guard up the whole time. April seemed to put two and two together.

"Your last name's Hamato." She spoke in a whisper now.

"In Japan, you write your last name first." Lucky explained.

"Who's Hamato Yoshi and how are you two related?"

"He's Splinter." April just looked at her. "He wasn't always a giant rat." The rest of the way to the lair, Lucky explained the whole story of how her father and brothers became mutants, how she believed the Kraang were accidentally involved, and why she couldn't tell anyone about this.

"But they're your family!"

"I know. That's why I need to keep them out of this at all cost."

"Even Splinter?"

"Especially Splinter. He lost his family once to the Shredder. I'm not letting him lose this family."

"You realize how insane you sound?"

"Not as insane as you letting Mikey make his own friend account yesterday. You know who he keeps hanging out with? The actual Chris Bradford. We're Ninjas! We stay in the shadows!"

"Quoting Splinter again?" They had reached the lair finally, where Donnie had started making it a habit of waiting for the two of them. Annoyed, Lucky hit him in the head with her Tessen. April laughed.

"Mikey here?" April asked.

"No. He's doing 'human' stuff!" Donnie said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh. I was going to talk to him about internet safety."

"Waste of time April. Lucky and I already tried that."

"You do know Lucky planted a virus in our school computer system?"

"I asked her to do that so I could go in her records and make it look like she's the adopted daughter of the busy therapist, Yoshi Hamato. We needed a cover story for her."

"Any chance you could change her last name?"

"Sure, but I don't see why I should. I mean, the stories working good so far, so unless Lucky has a reason-"

"One of my teachers wanted to meet with Splinter and I told her I was put back in the system and readopted!" Lucky burst out suddenly. April sighed in exasperation. Donnie just shook his head. Leo and Raph were even listening now. Splinter couldn't be seen or heard, but Lucky knew he was listening.

"Why?" Donnie asked finally.

"Because he never goes to parent teacher meetings or anything parent related. What was I supposed to do? I know we have a plan for this, but I panicked. Now I really need you to change my last name. Before someone finds out it's still Hamato."

"Alright. I'll do it. But you have to tell Sensei."

"I heard enough, Donatello. And it's alright, Lucky. You're only human. You're allowed to make mistakes. Now, let's have you and Leonardo practice."

"Is this the same Sensei that though I couldn't handle tough combat less than a month ago?"

"You're stronger now. I can see that. You grow up so fast, Miwa."

"Hmm?" Did Splinter just call her the same name she was going to use as an alibi when Karai asked her her name?

"Lucky. Hajime!"


End file.
